


A silver smile

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Series: Advetures in Gay Disasters [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deceit is called Dee, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Panic, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Realisations, Roman continues to be gay, Swordfighting, Swords, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, headcannons sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Roman can't stop thinking about what happened with Logan, so in order to blow off steam he decides to practice sword fighting. Dee offers to help train with him. It doesn't end well for Roman.





	A silver smile

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!! Part 2! I've never made a series before so I'm kind of hyped

Roman had been having a… tough week. Not because of anything particularly bad or upsetting, it was just because of what he’d been forced to go through. After the glitter fiasco, Roman had been suffering for the past week. Every time Logan rolled up his sleeves, or took off his tie to undo some buttons Roman would swoon. Every time that Logan turned his head just so, his eyes lighting up the room more than the glitter around them ever could Roman would blush. Basically, he’d been a blushing, gay mess all week- thankfully, not the knowledge of Logan, who was oblivious as ever.

He’d hoped that as the glitter wore off, Roman could finally gain back some semblance of control in his life. As it turned out, the glitter was just a catalyst for Roman, a breaking point for something he’d never registered before. Because today, Logan had walked into the living room smiling, finally free of the glitter that had haunted both him and Roman for the past week. And Roman had taken one look at Logan’s crooked but genuine smile, and had promptly cursed the gods. Because it wasn’t the glitter that affected Roman so much. Nope, as it turns out, it was just Logan.

Right now, Roman was blowing off steam in the best way he knew how. Sword fighting. Currently, he was fighting his clone, and thoroughly beating it too. He preferred to practice with a real person, however it was 2am and the building he trained in was closed right now. So, a clone of himself would have to do. He swung his blade, causing the clone to lose it’s grip and the sword to tumble to the ground. Roman stabbed quickly and precisely, the clone fading into wisps of colour as soon as the sword made an impact. He stepped back and wiped away his sweat, getting ready to call up the next clone.

That is, until he heard clapping. Without turning, he already knew who it was, since there was really only one person in the apartment that actually clapped in slow motion.

“Hey, Dee.” He greeted, sheathing his sword. The others sometimes came down to watch him train, so he wasn’t really surprised at Dee’s appearance. Even less so considering it was the middle of the night, and Dee always seemed to showed up at the strangest times.

“Something keeping you up?” Dee asked, picking out a sword from Roman’s collection. He often did that, just swinging it around absentmindedly like it wasn’t a dangerous weapon. Then again, Roman did the same, so he couldn’t judge.

“Logan.” Roman admitted, slumping over slightly as Dee walked forward. There was no use in lying to Dee, seeing as how he could see through any lie anyway. Plus, the one highlight of the week was seeing everyone else suffer along with him. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one effected by what he saw. Virgil would sometimes just stop moving and look over to Logan before shaking himself out of it, Dee shamelessly checked Logan out- although Logan never noticed, and Patton, who already had a crush on Logan before just seemed to be even more love-struck now. Dee nodded in understanding, his face grim.

“I __**totally** __expected that, especially from Logan.” Roman waved his arms out, understanding the actual meaning under Dee’s lie. Along with being able to sense truth, Dee had been cursed to speak mainly in lies as a child. Sometimes, it was difficult to tell when he was telling the truth or not, but Roman thought he was getting better at figuring it out.

“Right? Where the heck has he been hiding that level of hotness this whole time!?” Roman vented. Roman continued to vent about Logan’s unfair level of hotness for another half an hour, Dee listening quietly and occasionally adding his own input. Before he knew, it was 2:30 in the morning, and Roman still could think of more to say. He was glad he got to talk about this with someone. He’d been so desperate to talk that he was even considering confiding in Remus, even though that would definitely be a mistake. His brother couldn’t keep a secret even If the whole fate of the universe depended on it.

He still had more to say, but he didn’t want to bother Dee too much, and he’d already stolen Dee's attention for half an hour. So, reluctantly he began to slow to a stop, grinning at Dee gratefully. Dee just raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“You don’t have more to say?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I do, but I don’t want to keep you too long.” Roman answered truthfully, arms falling onto his hips. Dee’s eyes suddenly widened and he smirked.

“Well, if you don’t want to talk, we could always get physical.” Dee raised an eyebrow suggestively and Roman huffed out a laugh, smiling back at him. Roman was a naturally flirtatious person, and as it turned out, so was Dee. It’d helped them to become friends quickly, their teasing banter becoming familiar almost immediately.

“What are you suggesting?” Roman asked, fluttering his eyes a little.

"A duel.” Dee proposed, swinging the sword in his hand gently. Roman’s eyebrows rose. That was… New. In the whole time he’d lived here, Dee had never offered to train with him.

“You know how to swordfight?” Roman questioned, dropping the flirty tone out of curiosity.

Dee shrugged, nonchalant, like he hadn’t just completely changed Roman’s whole life.

“ ** _ _No__** _,_ I **__haven’t__** known for years.” He responded.

“And you decided to share this information just now??” Roman asked in exasperation, arms flying out dramatically. Dee paused, looking to the sword in his hand and he grinned.

“Pretty much. So, do you want in or not?” Dee turned to glance at him, eyes only just hiding the excitement he felt. Roman almost immediately pulled out his sword, grinning excitedly. He could barely stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement, wondering what the battle would be like. Dee obviously took Roman’s actions as an affirmative, dropping into a fighting stance immediately. Roman copied him, and after a few seconds of a tense buzzing in the air, the battle began.

Roman learned very quickly that Dee was an extraordinary fighter. He was fast, strong and lithe, moving across the floor in a way that was more of a dance then anything else. Not only that, but he was serious. Roman enjoyed sword fighting, it was one of his favourite activities ever, and he knew once you picked up a blade you had to drop all of your pretenses. You had to focus. It didn’t matter who your opponent was. Their strength, size, gender or race. All that mattered was the blades. And Dee had transformed instantly, going from a lighthearted smile to a look of complete concentration. Roman also realized Dee was quickly adaptable. A few minutes into the fight and he was already matching Roman swing for swing, copying his movements and twists as the best way to trick Roman into opening his guard. Roman had tried keeping himself to the left of Dee, hoping that Dee's damaged eye would be the thing to help Roman get ahead. But, even with one eye’s vision impaired, Dee still fought just as strong, and Roman was having a hard time pinpointing his weakness.

Roman swept Dee’s legs, managing to catch him off guard long enough to sending him tumbling to the ground. The other man didn’t even pause, rolling across the floor and jumping back onto his feet within a matter of seconds. Only… Dee didn’t come back up with his hat.

Now, that’s not really a big deal, right? It’s just a hat!

Wrong. This was Dee.

He religiously wore the same hat day in and day out. With every outfit, at all times. Roman, in all the time Dee had been living with them, had never seen Dee without his hat. But now, here he was, hat fallen off mid roll, and back onto his feet without a second glance. And Roman was completely shocked.

He’d often wondered what Dee would look like without the hat, in a way one would wonder what someone would look like with or without glasses. A lingering curiosity in the back of his mind. It’d never really bothered him per-say, it’d just been there. But of all the things Roman expected, he’d never thought for one second that Dee was blonde.

The golden hair, now free from the hat it’d been trapped in for so long, cascaded across Dee’s face. It was sticking out everywhere, messily bouncing around as Dee had. He’d always thought Dee would slick his hair back, but no, it was completely natural the way his hair fell. And, surprisingly, it really suited him.

His hair was a light blonde, swept to one side in a deliberate manor, and Roman knew that in any other circumstance, his hair would be under control. But here, under the movement of battle, it was just a mess. Still, somehow despite that, it looked good. Dee looked good. The blonde hair perfectly matched his sharp features, and it complimented the colour of his skin well. Now, Roman could see more detail in his face then he ever had before. The way his lighter skin melted into the darker skin seamlessly, making his whole face look like a work of art. His eyes, brown and yellow, sparkling excitedly though the seriousness that was still housed within him. The curve of his mouth, turned upwards slightly in a smile.

Suddenly, Roman was pulled out of his musings and sent crashing to the floor. Oh, right. He’d been so busy taking in this new sight that he’d forgotten he was supposed to be fighting. Before he could get up, the tip of Dee’s sword landed on his chest, and Roman was forced back to the ground. Dee leaned over, smiling widely as his hair fell over his face even more. From Roman’s angle, the silver lights above encompassed Dee like a halo, making his whole face light up even more.

“I win.” Dee said triumphantly, adjusting his cape ever so slightly. Roman couldn’t think of anything to say, his breath caught in his throat as he examined Dee’s eyes, his nose, his lips… Dee smirked, which did incredible things to Roman’s heart.

“So shocked you don’t know what to say?” Dee asked, offering Roman a hand up. Roman took it, letting his hand linger in Dee’s for a few seconds longer than he should have.

“Something like that.” Roman mumbled, eyes still fixed on Dee’s face. Dee sent him a grin before leaning down and swiping his hat easily, movements just as quick and graceful as they were in the fight. Did he always move like that? Roman couldn’t remember.

“Don’t worry, your highness.” Dee teased, and Roman knew it was just their normal banter but, oh god, the voice he used to say it was so incredibly taunting. Like honey, a smooth and light tone that was too sweet to be real.

“I’m sure you’ll do better next time.” Dee put his hat back on, fixing his hair to hide beneath it once more. Roman had hoped that maybe, this small change would revert things back to how he felt before the fight, but no, now Roman could just see how well the hat fit the other man. It was familiar in a way that was almost… Endearing. Roman paused as Dee walked away. Next time?

Immediately his mind provided him with many wonderful visions of what that might look like. The careful movement of bodies as the two danced around each-other, the look of concentration that would surely be on Dee’s face. The smile he’d give Roman if he won again.

Roman, pressed against a wall, arms dangling at his sides as Dee drew the blade below his neck, tilting Roman’s head up ever so slightly…

Roman didn’t think he could handle a next time. But, Dee was already swaying out of the room, whistling happily despite the early hour. Roman waited until Dee had left to collapse onto the floor, hands covering his face as he blushed brightly.

“Fuck.” He muttered, rolling onto his side as visions of Dee danced in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do the whole sword Cliché, also I hope this makes sense. What I'm picturing for these are just small moments that make Roman realise how g a y he is, like as soon as he notices one thing he just notices everything and he's fucked.


End file.
